Why Me?
by amberefron123
Summary: What happens when Gabriella and her little sister run away? What happens when she meets Troy who is mean to her? What happens when he starts to fall in love with her? Will she love him back? Will she tell him she has nobody but her sister?what will happen
1. Summary

**Why Me?**

By: amberefron123

Summary: Gabriella Anne Montez is 16 years old and has 1 little sister her name is Anna. There mom died when she had Anna. Anna lived but there mom died 4 years ago now. There step dad said that it was Gabriella's faught because she wanted her mom to have one more baby. Now there step dad hits them and hurts them. Gabriella trys to keep her little sister safe. What happens when Gabriella and her baby sister runs away? What happens when she starts to go to school some where else and she has to get Anna a babysitter? What Happens when she meets Troy? Will she tell him that she has nobody but her little sister and she ran a way? Troy Bolton is mean to Gabriella. What happens when he starts to fall in love with her? Will she love him back? Will she ever go back home? It's better than it sounds! love ya!

xoxoamberefron123xoxo


	2. Episode 1

**Why Me?**

Episode 1

By: amberefron101

**Ages**

**Gabriella 16**

**Anna 4 ( almost 5 )**

**Starting story**

Gabriella took Anna to daycare because she don't want there step dad yelling at her sister. When she got home she ran up stairs and packed her and Anna's stuff. She left her phone home and it was off. She only packed the thinks they needed. Good thing her step dad was not she put the stuff in her van and before her step dad got home she got in the van and a hour later she picked Anna. She put Anna in the car. And drove off.

"Where are we going big sissy?" Anna said

" We are leaveing and going some where far a way." Gabriella said

"Why are we going some where far away?" Anna said

Gabriella looked at her sister.

"Take a nap and i wake u up when we get there." Gabriella said

" Ok sissy." Anna said

Six hours later Gabriella sees the little house she bought with two bedrooms.

" Wake up sleepy head." Gabriella said to Anna.

" Hey big sissy where are we?" Anna said sleepy

" We are at our new home." Gabriella said

"Ok" Said Anna

When they were done with putting everything up. Gabriella was watching Hannah Montana with Anna. Anna had her own room and Gabriella had her own room.

**It is 6:30 pm** now Anna is outside in the backyard playing. Gabriella is cooking pizza. When it was done she fixed Anna's and hers plate.

" Anna it's dennier time " Gabriella yalled

" OK SISSY " Anna said and ran inside and sat down on the floor and they watched Jonas. They don't have a table yet. Gabriella gives Anna her plate and Gabriella eats.

**Later at 9:00 pm**

" OK it's time for bed " Gabriella said.

" Good night Anna I love you." Gabriella said and kissed her forhead.

" I love you too sissy you are my hero." Said Anna with a smile.

" You are so sweet now go to sleep." Gabby said with a smile to.

" Ok sissy good night." she said and went to sleep.

Gabriella smiled and went to her room and got in the bed. She went to sleep.

**8:00 am**

Gabriella and was up. Gabriella gots to go to school Monday and that is tomorrow. Gabriella also has to get a job and find a babysitter. Anna Wakes up and wakes into the livingroom.

"Good moroning sleepy head." Gabriella said

Anna giggled and went to Gabriella and huged her.

"You want something to eat?"Gabriella said

"Sure sissy." Anna said smileing

Gabriella made Anna and herself some pancakes. After they were done the door bell rang.

Gabriella got the door.

" Hello." Gabriella said

" Hey do you need a babysitter? I'm your next door nabor and saw your little girl and I need a job." The girl said.

" How old are you and whats your name?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm 19 and my name is Katie Evans." She said

" Ok you got the job and here is my phone number and you can start tomorrow at 7:00 am because I got to go to school. Also she's little my sister. ( She got a pay phone a new one not her phone she left at home.)

"Ok can you drop her off at my house and here is my number to." Katie said

"Yes I can and thank you so much I needed a babysitter so bad." Gabriella Said and smiled

" Yeah I needed the job." Katie says

" I will give you 5 dollares a hour is that ok because I have school and that is about 8 or 9 hours." Gabriella said.

"Yes that is great." Katie said

" Oh and my name is Gabriella Montez but you can call me Gabby." Gabriella said

" Ok Gabby I got to go see you tomorrow bye." She smiled and left.

" Anna where are you?"Gabriella shouted

"I'm right here." Anna said playing with her baby doll.

"Want to go shopping?" Gabriella asked Anna smileing

"Yes sure." Anna say

"Ok come on let's get you in the bath." Gabriella said

" Ok." She said

**It's 12:00 in the after noon now **

When Gabriella and Anna were done with getting ready they got in the car.

Gabriella was wearing a light blue tank top , blue jeans , markeko shoes , and her hair down. Anna was wearing a pink shirt that had a flower on it , blue jeans , pink shoes , and her hair in a poneytail.

When they got to the Mall they got out of the car

They had a lot of fun and bought some stuff.

**6:00 pm. **

They went home and had dinner. After dinner they were watching Hannah Montana.

"Sissy this was a fun day I love you so much." Anna said and cuddled up with Gabriella on the couch.

"Aww I love you to baby sis." Gabriella said and smiled

"Gabby I miss mommy i wish I got to meet her why did she have to go." Anna said crying a little

"Aww baby it's ok. I wish you met her to. It's going to be ok." She says trying not to cry.

" Sissy can I in the backyard and play?" Anna asked hoping she would say yes.

" Yes you can but stay in the backyard." Gabriella said smailing that she was not crying.

"Thank you sissy I love you so much." Anna says and goes to the backyard.

Gabriella turned the tv to One Tree Hill and watches it.

**It is now 8:00 pm.**

"Anna time to come in and get a bath and go to bed." Gabriella shouted

" Ok sissy." She said

After the had her bath and got her pjs on. Gabriella tuked her in.

"Good night baby girl I love you." Gabriella said

" Sissy can you sing to me?" Anna asked with her puppy dog pout.

" Ok what song?" Gabriella asked

"What about I miss you. I love that song." Anna said

"Ok." she said. That song remided Gabriella of her mom so much.

Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la

You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your ah-arms  
I love the way you felt so strong

I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while

And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know

I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my deam  
Oh, how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me

I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while

And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know

I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while

And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know

I miss you  
Sha la la la la

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while

And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know

I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you  
(I miss you)

After she was done singing she was crying a little and Anna was fast a sleep.

"I love you baby sis." She said and kissed her on the cheek.

After that she went to bed.

A/N: What will Gabriella do about a job? She goes to school tomorrow what will happen at her new school? Ok i know this one is boaring but the next one is going to be !!! :)

xoxoamberefron123xoxo


	3. Episode 2

**Why Me?**

Episode 2

By: amberefron101

**Ages**

**Gabriella 16**

**Anna 4 ( almost 5 )**

**Taylor 16**

**Haley 17**

**Sharpay 16 (almost 17 )**

**Brooke 17**

**Troy 17**

**Chad 17**

**Nathen 17**

**Zeke 17**

**Lucas 17**

**Ryan 16 ( almost 17 and sharpay's twin )**

**Starting story**

The next morning Gabriella was awake and Anna was a sleep it was now 6:35 and Gabriella was ready she was wearing a pink dress with a pink headband. She was also wearing dark pink shose. She ate her a pop tart and then she made Anna a pancake because she loved pancakes. Then she went to wake up Anna.

"Anna baby time to get up and get ready to go you got to go see your new babysitter." Gabriella said not wanting to leave her today.

Anna turnd over and looked at Gabriella.

"I have a babysitter."Anna said

"Yep becase I got to go to school and find a job today after school."Gabriella said

"Ok"Anna said and she went and got ready and Gabriella helped her. Anna was wearing a blue and pink dress that had little miss princess writen on it. She also had her hair in a pink poneytail with a bow on the poneytail. She had pink shose on and her lip gloss on. Then she ate her pancake and loved it like always.

It was now 7:00 am and they had to get going.

When they got at Katie's house Gabriella rang the door bell.

Katie got the door and said " Hey Gabby and whats this little princesses name?" She asked smiling at the little girl.

" Hey my name is Anna Selena Montez." She said smiling

" That is a really cute name and my name is Katie." She said smiling

"Thanks very much and you have a cute name to." she said giggling

Gabriella and Katie both laughed at how cute she was being.

" Ok I got to go. Anna come give me some bye love."Gabriella said not wanting to leave her.

"Ok I love you see ya later."Anna said huging her big sister and then lets go. Then she runs to the living room.

" Ok here is her stuff and call me if she is any trouble. Also I will be back at about 5 or 6 o'colck is that ok because after school I have to go look for a job.

"Its ok and i'm sure Anna will be the sweetest." Katie said

"Ok bye" Gabriella said and left.

When she got to school she walked to the office to get her paper that said what classes she needed to go to on A and B also got her looker number.

"Is today a A or B day?" Gabeirlla asked the office woman

"Today is a A day and go to first block today."She said and smailed

" Ok thanks." Gabriella said and on the way to her looker she bumped into someone.

"Whach where your going geek."A boy said

"Sorry I didn't mean to." Gabriella said

" Whatever!" The boy said and waked away.

Gabriella got to her looker and a girl was beside her. Her looker was right beside hers.

"Hey whats your name?"The girl said

"Hey my name is Gabriella Montez. Whats your name?" Gabriella said

" My name is Taylor Mckessie." Taylor said

"So wanna be friends?" Gabriella asked

"Sure! What classes do you have today? Taylor asked

Gabriella shows her class sheet thing.

"Cool we have the same classes today all four but tomorrow we have 2 the same but not the other two. We have home room together to." Taylor said smiling happy that her , Gabriella , and her other friend Haley had all the same classes today.

"Cool." Gabriella said happy

It was now 12:30 and it was lunch time **( A/N Gabriella and all the other people are in 11th grade.)**

Gabriella meet this girl Haley in first block and they are friends now just like her and Taylor. Gabriella , Taylor , and Haley were walking to lunch together.

"So do you want to study together today?" Haley asked the girls

"Sorry I have to look for a job." Gabriella said

"Oh it's ok." Haley said

" I have a job at wal-mart and we are looking for someone else to work at the cash register. I work at a cash register and so does Haley. Do want to work at a cash register to?" Taylor asked hoping she would say yes

"Ok sure and thanks very much!" Gabriella said happy

"Yay!!! Come after school." Taylor said happy

"Ok"Gabriella said

When they got there lunch they sat down. Then Sharpay came up.

"Oh hey Taylor and Haley is this the new math geek?" Sharpay asked Taylor laughing

"Go away now!" Taylor and Haley said at the same time.

"Ok bye geeks."Sharpay said and left.

"Who is she?" Gabriella asked

"That is Sharpay Evans. She is the cheerleader captain and loves Troy Bolton but he don't like her. Her twin brother is Ryan Evans. She also has a big sister Katie Evans. Brooke is a cheerleader and is Sharpay's best friend. Troy Bolton is Jock he is the basketball captain and very popular. Chad Danforth is Troy's best friend since the 1st grade and is on the basketball team. Nathen is on the basketball team he is very nice and Haley has a big crush on him. Zeke is nice also and is on the basketball team. Lucas is nice and is on the basketball team." Taylor said

" Wow!!!"Gabriella said

" Yah that is everybody that you need to know." Haley said

They laughed

Now lunch time is over and they go to there 4th block class.

When school was over Gabriella went to wal-mart and got interviewed. They said they would call her and tell her if she got the job or not. Then she went to get Anna. When she got there she rang the door bell. Katie got the door.

"Hey Gaby Anna is a sleep in my bed I will go get her." Katie said

"Ok" Gabriella said and Katie went and got Anna. When Katie was back with Anna and Anna'a stuff. Anna was rubing her eyes.

"Anna baby are you still sleepy?" Gabriella said

Anna noded and held her arms out to Gabriella.

"Aww your so sweet baby girl." Gabriella said and picked her up. Gabriella also got Anna's stuff.

"Bye Katie see you tomorrow." Gabriella said

"Ok bye"Katie says and Gabriella and Anna left.

When Gabriella and Anna got home it was now 6:00 pm.

Gabriella and Anna are eating dinner and watching Hannah they were done eating dinner Gabriella was reading Braking Dawn. Anna was playing with her baby dolls.

It was now 8:00 pm and Gabriella went to Anna's room. She saw Anna was alrady a sleep. Gabriella smiled and didn't wake her up she didnt want to. Gabriella put her pjs on and went to bed.

A/N - I know its not that long im sooy it took so long and i will put more troy and Gabby in the next one. What will happen on the next one? Will her and Troy ever be friends? Find out on the next episode.

xoxoamberefron123xoxo


End file.
